Berry
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Puck is not happy, in fact he is bloody jealous! Fan Fic request from Mrs. Quincy!


**A/N I am dipping my toe back into the world of fan fiction with two request one shots, I hope you like them and thank you for the support over the last few months of my sabatical from writing! Alex :D**

Berry

"Hey B"

"S'up Girlie?"

The two separate greetings came at Rachel from opposite ends of the hallway she was standing in as she fetched her books from her locker on a Tuesday morning.

"Hello Noah, Santana" Rachel said pleasantly to the both of them as they come up beside her "how are you on this blustery windy day in Ohio?"

"Too many adjectives girlie" Santana drawled with a grin "but I'm good". Grabbing Rachel's arm before Puck could the Latina tucked it tightly into the crook of her own and dragged her off still chattering away.

"Oh no, its fine" Puck drawled sarcastically waving after the two girls "I didn't want to reply or anything!"Rolling his eyes at Santana's actions once again Puck grumpily stuffed his hands in his pocket and slouched off to his own class.

It was four months in their senior year at McKinley and Finchel mark three hundred million six hundred and fifty seven thousand three hundred and twelve had died a spectacular death only days after the last glee meeting. Finn had decided in all his infinite wisdom that while he wanted Rachel he wanted Quinn like Rachel. The backhanded compliments designed to make her feel bad about herself and therefore change had started, but Rachel had learned something in the last six months of their break up. She had gained friends and perspective and she wasn't going to let herself turn back into the weak girl she had been with him and after a screaming row she had thrown him out of her house and life and still refused to talk to him six months later.

Rachel and Santana had become best friends over summer vacation, their fathers worked at the same hospital and had dragged them both off on a team building holiday the board of directors had thought would be a good idea. Three weeks stuck in Montana in cabins with no other people their age had not appealed to the two girls and they had bonded over a mutual disgust of their parent's actions and a love of Supernatural and hatred of Twilight. Now they were inseparable, more so on the Latinas part Puck had noticed, but they were tied at hip. And it was starting to get on Puck's nerves. He only wanted to spend time with the girl that had been there for him more than anyone and every time he got close Santana was there to sweep her away.

Doing a funny walk in unison the two girls tumbled into the choir room later that day giggling and chatting away.

"Hello Noah" Rachel said with a grin falling into a seat next to him as Santana was distracted by Britney talking to her "I'm sorry about earlier, Pez had dragged me off before I even realised that I hadn't talked to you"

"It's cool" Puck shrugged nonchalantly "what you up to tonight then?"

"She's coming over to mine" Santana answered sweeping in once again at just the right moment to head off Puck "we are doing manicures and pedicures and planning our outfits for the next week"

"Apparently that's what I'm doing" Rachel laughed nodding her head towards Santana who smiled back sweetly before catching Pucks eye with a malicious grin out of Rachel's eye line. "Of course I have dance class first"

"I'll drive you!" Puck jumped in before Santana could "it's on my way anyway" he added less enthusiastically, performing his signature shrug.

"That would e very helpful, thank you Noah" Rachel grinned at him before settling down to survive another cheesy 80's love song between Finn and Quinn.

After saying goodbye to her best friend Rachel followed Puck out into the hallway taking his offered arm letting him lead her towards his car.

"I barely see you anymore" Puck grumbled as they put on their seatbelts "we've been back in school four months and we haven't hung out once"

"We have" Rachel protested "Mike, Tina, Santana, yourself and me hung out only three days ago"

"Not the same as one on one"

"We have..."

"No we haven't" Puck interrupted her, sparing her a quick glance before looking back at the road "every time I even start to make headways into asking you to hang out we are always interrupted"

"We are?"

Grunting instead of spitting out what was running through his head Puck pulled into the car park. If he told her that Santana was keeping her away from him then she would take offence for her best friend and herself. But if she noticed it herself that would be different.

"Just keep an eye out" he prodded her "now go dance that sexy ass off; I'll pick you up in an hour"

"Thank you" Rachel leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek quickly before slipping out of the car and hurrying into the building.

"Noah said the strangest thing today" Rachel said later on that day as she modelled a skirt she was thinking of wearing next week "he said that every time he tries to make plans with me he is interrupted. He must be exaggerating right?"

"Course, its Puckerman"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, he wants someone to hold his hand and doesn't like it when little Berry isn't looking after him"

"Santana don't mock him" Rachel said severely "that is not nice, Noah is a good friend of mine who has gone through some very difficult times"

"Yup but I'm your best friend, so you are going to forgive me for any bitch comments" Santana teased as Rachel flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"Just try to be nice to Noah please? He is important to me"

"For you" Santana conceded reluctantly before changing the conversation quickly cuddling up to her new best friend. Santana had never thought she would be close friends with Rachel Berry, but those three weeks in Montana had shown the proud Latina a completely different person. Rachel had a sense of humour that no one would expect and since moving on from Finn she had grown stronger. Britney and she had not rebuilt their friendship to the extent that it had been before Artie and that entire situation, and Santana had never thought that she would have another friendship like it but Rachel had filled a place she thought was empty forever. And Santana didn't like sharing. Especially not with men anymore.

"Good morning" Rachel said brightly appearing at Puck's side in that freaky way that she did.

"Morning B" he grinned, happy she had come to him for once "what you got there?" he nodded at the Tupperware box in her hands.

"Cookies for you" Rachel smiled handing them over "as a thank you for driving me to and from class yesterday"

"You can thank me in other ways you know" Puck smirked at her lecherously but accepting the box quickly as well.

"Pezberry time" Santana insisted appearing as suddenly as Rachel had, grabbing her best friends arm and dragging her off before either could protest.

"Pezberry?" Puck muttered mutinously "sounds as pathetic as Finchel" slamming his locker closed he stalked off in the other direction angrily.

"Pez!" Rachel moaned as they finally stopped there sprint down the hallway "you said you would be nice"

"I was nice. I just prefer you here with me"

"And I love being with you as well, but Noah is my friend as well and I don't appreciate not being able to finish a sentence when I am talking to him"

"But we're Pezberry" Santana pouted

"And I and Noah are Puckleberry" Rachel shrugged "and I like spending time with him"

"More than me?"

"In a different way" Rachel hedged wondering if the interrupting Puck had been talking about was always Santana "you're my best friend and he's Noah"

"I don't like the sound of that" Santana muttered as Rachel headed off towards class.

"If it helps I hate the sound of Pezberry" Puck replied having done a loop of the school to get back to her side "I especially hate how I'm fucking jealous of it"

"Jealous?" Santana sneered

"Yeah like you are of every person who gets close to Rachel. The way every time I get close to finally asking her out you swoop in and drag her away. Just like you did five minutes ago"

"Rachel is mine"

"You got a think for falling in love with your best friends or just the ones that are unavailable" Puck sneered viciously "you know I want Rachel, and that I have been trying to get her back since school started. But there you are every time I even get close to getting Rachel on her own"

"I'm not _in love_ with Rachel" Santana protested "I just don't want her..."

"Want her to be happy with a guy that would do anything for her? Want her to be alone and only rely on you? What Santana? I'm jealous, but you are being selfish"

"Don't take her away from me" Santana muttered

"That's what you are afraid of? Come on do you know Rachel at all? She wouldn't suddenly stop being your friend just because she has a boyfriend"

"She might not want you"

"I'm always going to be in her life one way or another. So accept it and get over it" with these final words Puck strode off towards Rachel's class. "Mr Schuester wants to see Rachel" he lied on the spot as he disturbed the English class.

"May as well take your things Rachel" Mrs Morgan instructed Rachel looking up from her magazine absently and waving the student out of the room.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked as Puck quickly relieved her of her books and grabbed her hand

"I lied" Puck admitted opening Rachel's locker and throwing the books in roughly "I wanted you alone and this seemed to be the only way to do it"

"Noah! I don't cut class!"

"Rach we need to talk and unless I want to fight with your best friend for your attention it's got to be this way"

"Ok, if it is that important then I'm all ears"

"I'd rather something more physical" Puck smirked before yanking her into his arms and pressing his lips insistently to hers grinning as she responded with her arms wrapped tightly around. "I want you and I don't mind sharing you with Santana. But it's got to be share"

"Ok" Rachel muttered dazed "whatever you say"


End file.
